1. Field of the Invention:
This invention is in the field of self-contained vapor delivery systems, and more specifically, delivery pressure test adapters for such systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
There are approximately 51/2 million self-contained propane or natural gas delivery systems in the United States being utilized as the primary source of combustion heat in furnaces, stoves, water heaters, etc. A typical prior art furnace system is depicted in FIG. 6. Vapor at a high pressure is supplied from a free-standing supply tank 80. Vapor exits the supply tank 80 through the tank's shut-off valve 82, and into vapor pipe 84, which directs the vapor into a high pressure regulator 86. Vapor typically enters the high pressure regulator 86 at 50 pounds per square inch pressure and typically exits the high pressure regulator to vapor pipe 84 at the regulated pressure of 10 pounds per square inch. Vapor next enters a second stage regulator 88 at the regulated pressure of 10 pounds per square inch and typically exits the second stage regulator 88 to vapor pipe 84 at the regulated pressure of 11 inches on a water column. From the second stage regulator 88, vapor passes through a gas stop-cock shut-off valve 90, through an optional sediment trap 100, and into a gas control, or thermostat, 92. From the gas control 92, vapor exits, still at a pressure of 11 inches on a water column, through vapor pipe 84 to a burner orifice 96 equipped with a pilot light within furnace 94.
Located on the typical gas control or thermostat 92 is a pressure tap 98 that provides direct access to the vapor under pressure within the gas control 92. Utilizing pressure tap 98, a vapor measuring device can verify the delivery pressure at which vapor is being supplied to the burner orifice 96. If a problem develops at the burner orifice 96 that is believed to be attributable to improper performance of either or both of the pressure regulators, 86 or 88, delivery pressure within the system can only be conveniently measured, using the following procedure, at the pressure tap 98 on the gas control 92. First, the pilot at the burner orifice 96 must be turned off. Second, a plug on the pressure tap 98 must be removed and replaced with an appropriate vapor pressure measuring device. Vapor pressure within the gas control 92 can then be directly read on the meter.
However, a reading of vapor pressure at the pressure tap 98 will only measure the output performance of the second stage regulator 88. Taking only the measure of vapor pressure within the gas control 92 will not confirm the vapor pressure exiting the high pressure regulator 86. Thus, if the measure of vapor pressure at pressure tap 98 is too high or too low, such reading will not determine which of the two pressure regulators, 86 or 88, may be maladjusted or malfunctioning. A maladjusted or malfunctioning high pressure regulator could result in improper performance of a properly adjusted and properly functioning second stage regulator. To make the necessary diagnosis under such circumstances, the prior art system of FIG. 6 must be disconnected at the exit of the high pressure regulator 86 to permit measurement of the vapor pressure exiting the high pressure regulator 86, then reconnected at that point to permit a similar measurement of the vapor pressure exiting the second stage regulator 88, after the high pressure regulator has been adjusted or repaired as necessary. Following reconnection of the entire system, the system must be bled to purge the system of air, and the pilot must be relit. Of course, this testing, adjustment, and repair procedure is only accomplished at great expense to the system owner, as it is very labor intensive.
Disclosed herein is a vapor delivery pressure test adapter to be integrally connected to vapor piping 84 at the exit, or outlet, of each pressure regulator within such prior art systems (FIG. 6). The test adapter disclosed provides immediate, direct testing access to the vapor pressure within the vapor pipe 84 at the points of test adapter connection to the system, thereby providing the means to obtain immediate confirmation of the performance levels of the regulators within the system, all without system disassembly or shut-down. The test adapter disclosed allows confirmation in minutes if the high and second stage regulators of such prior art systems (FIG. 6) are performing properly, and insures precise system-operating regulator adjustments.
An often observed problem necessitating system service in such prior art systems (FIG. 6) is the clogging of the gas control 92 and burner orifice 96 with vapor pipe scale flukes and oily by-products. The vapor delivery pressure test adapter as disclosed is provided in one embodiment with a filter device to filter pipe scale flukes and oily by products within such vapor systems, thus protecting the gas control 92 and burner orifice 96 from the source of many service calls.